Rebellion of Brambleclan
by AvengeTheBread
Summary: Using characters from all periods of time (like Dovewing and Goldenflower might be in together, get it?) Firestar is now leader, but he is not the cat you know. He makes a few changes to the rules, which sparks a rebellion.
1. Prologue

_It was a dark, windy night and the cats of Thunderclan were huddled in the clearing. Their eyes shone bright with excitement, tails flicking. Finally a white cat stood up. "He's coming!" All the cats immediately quieted, turning towards the entrance to camp. A flaming orange cat with sparkling green eyes emerged, a tortoiseshell she-cat right beside him. He purred when he saw his clan gathered, waiting for him. The white cat ran up to him. "How did it go, Firestar?"_


	2. Changes

Firestar sat on high ledge, waiting for his cats to finish gathering. His deputy, Brambleclaw, sat below him. Finally, the last few cats sat. "I have some new rules. Number one. All elders shall be killed. They are of no use." Angry shouts arose from the crowd. Brambleclaw fidgeted nervously. "Number two. Any kittypet is welcome. And number three. Any descendants of Tigerstar shall be ignored completely." Then he jumped down. "That is all." The orange leader disappeared into his den, leaving Brambleclaw sitting in silent shock.


	3. Whispers in the Night

Brambleclaw couldn't sleep that night. The events of the past day filled his head, making him restless. Knowing sleep was impossible, he quietly stood up and picked his way through the cats to the entrance of the den. Glancing back, he made sure no cat had been woken. The Thunderclan deputy sighed as the cold night air hit him. He looked up at the night sky. The sky was covered in clouds, making the moon's light cast an eerie glow over the camp. Silverpelt couldn't be seen through the clouds, and Brambleclaw worried that it was a sign that Starclan was angry. Suddenly, his ears perked up. Someone was talking. _Why in the middle of night?_ He wondered, quickly following the sound. Brambleclaw crept out of camp, carefully making sure he didn't step on any sticks. As Brambleclaw grew closer, he un-sheathed his claws, in case it was an enemy clan. Finally, he reached a small clearing. Parting his mouth, he tried to determine what clan it was. Definitely Thunderclan. He sheathed his clawas and sighed in relief. But what were they doing at this hour? Brambleclaw crept a little closer, trying to see who it was. He caught a glimpse of black fur. _Who has black fur?_ He wondered. Then the cat stopped. "Do you hear something?" They hissed. _So there's more than one cat._ He thought. _Unless someone in my clan is crazy and talks to imaginary cats._ Brambleclaw stayed silent, praying to Starclan he wouldn't be found. A flash of orange fur caught his eye. "I think whatever it is, it's over here." Brambleclaw froze. They were coming to where he lay.


	4. Caught

Brambleclaw ran. He pelted in the opposite direction of camp. He didn't hear shouts behind him, though he could tell the two cats were chasing him. Brambleclaw scented the air and realized that he was nearing the Windclan border. Spotting a small stream ahead, he quickly splashed through it. _Starclan, please let that disguise my scent._ He pleaded, glancing at the night sky. The trees were getting sparser the further he ran, and finally, the moor. Brambleclaw had crossed the Windclan border. The deputy ran up a hill and, checking to make sure it was abandoned, dived down a small tunnel. Gasping for breath, he hoped there were no Windclan patrols walking around right now. Brambleclaw angled his ears towards the direction he had come, straining to hear if the two cats had crossed the border. Only very quiet curses. Brambleclaw waited in the cool shade of the tunnel for what seemed like hours. Deeming that it was safe to come out, Brambleclaw slowly made his way to the top of the hill. He tried to smell if the cats were truly gone, but the wind was making it hard to tell. "How do Windclan cats smell anything?" He muttered. "Hey!" Someone shouted. Brambleclaw turned. A small group of three cats were running towards him. "Crow-food!" He cursed and charged down the hill. Once he had reached the safety of the trees, Brambleclaw glanced back to see if they had followed. No sign of the patrol. Breathing a sigh of relief, he turned back around and came face-to-face with a certain dark ginger cat he knew.


	5. Let's Do this Together

"Brambleclaw?" Brambleclaw stood frozen. "Squirrelflight? What are you doing out here?" She rolled her eyes. "What are _you_ doing out here?" She shuffled her paws nervously and looked at the ground. "You didn't...hear anything, did you?" Brambleclaw narrowed his eyes. "You were one of those cats, weren't you?" Squirrelflight sighed. "Im only saying yes because I trust you. Me and Dustpelt were meeting." Brambleclaw bit back a growl. "What were you doing meeting _Dustpelt?"_ Squirrelflight didn't notice the hint of jealousy in his voice. "We were meeting about Firestar's new rules and-" "Wait, why didn't you tell me?" Brambleclaw interrupted, feeling betrayed. "If it was me, the first cat I would've told was you." Squirrelflight averted his gaze. "I wanted to, but Dustpelt said that because you were Firestar's deputy..." Brambleclaw growled. "I would never go with what he said." Squirrelflight rested her tail on his shoulder. "I know, but I didn't want to anger him. But," She purred. "We need a leader." Brambleclaw blinked, confused. "Leader for what?" She rolled her eyes. "The rebellion of course!"

"So, let me get this straight. You want _me_ to be the leader for this rebellion?" Brambleclaw asked. He and Squirrelflight were currently sitting by the lake, which was a glimmering gold in the rising sunlight. "I was thinking we could call it Brambleclan." She purred. "But no cat would trust me! After all, I _am_ Firestar's deputy." Brambleclaw pointed out. Squirrelflight nodded. "I already thought of that. Yesterday, after the meeting, I talked with Firestar. I said since 'any descendant of Tigerstar is to be ignored', he should appoint a new deputy because no one would listen to you. And he said he would." Brambleclaw smiled. "Your a devious little warrior, you know that?" She grinned. "So will you do this?" Brambleclaw sighed and twined his tail in hers. "Let's do this together."


	6. New Deputy

The next day Brambleclaw awoke, exhausted from the events that night before. But, he thought with a sorrowful pang, as he padded out into the clearing, this would be his last time organizing patrols for quite a while. Or never. After the patrols had been sent off, the soon-to-be regular warrior padded over to the fresh-kill pile. Selecting a small thrush, he tucked into the meal. "Mind if I join you?" Brambleclaw jumped, startled. Squirrelflight giggled. "It's just me." Brambleclaw sighed and rolled his eyes. "You need to stop scaring people." Squirrelflight faked astonishment. "What? Me? I've never scared anyone!" Brambleclaw purred. "Don't think I didn't see you creep up on Dovewing and Bumblestripe yesterday. Or the day before when you scared Lionblaze and Cinderheart. Or...Dustpelt." His smile faltered a bit. "Something wrong?" She asked. Brambleclaw shook his head. Squirrelflight searched his eyes for a moment before shrugging and settling down next to him.

"Let all cat's old enough to catch their own prey, gather here beneath high-ledge for a clan meeting." Brambleclaw looked up from burying the feathers and bones of a thrush to see Firestar on high-ledge. The deputy sighed, knowing what was coming. Squirrelflight settled in next to him, sharing a sad glance with each other. "As some of you have probably guessed, Im going to appoint a new deputy." Brambleclaw shifted uncomfortably as cats turned to look at him. "Who do you think it is?" He whispered to Squirrelflight, glancing around the group of cats. She shrugged. "I'm thinking Graystripe. They've been friends forever." Brambleclaw shook his head. "Maybe, but I don't think so. Graystripe is too old. No offense to him." Squirrelflight quietly giggled. "Ahem," Firestar said, glaring at all the whispering cats. "As I was saying." Brambleclaw leaned in to Squirrelflight. "I can't believe I didn't notice this before, but Firestar didn't appoint a new deputy before moon-high." Squirrelflight very quietly gasped. "Your right!" They quickly turned their attention back to Firestar before anyone got mad at them. The blazing leader opened his mouth to announce the new deputy.


	7. I Need to Tell Him

**A/N: I will have some OC's in this, just so you guys know. And this chapter is about Squirrelflight.**

"Squirrelflight." He announced. Brambleclaw purred and nudged her. "Congrats!" She smiled. "Yea. Sure." After the ceremony was over, Squirrelflight decided to take a walk in the forest. The ginger she-cat glanced around, making sure no cat was following before she left camp. Squirrelflight took in a deep breath, relishing all the scents of green-leaf. But it wouldn't last long. Leaf-fall was already moving in, and the air had a slight chill to it. _I need to tell Brambleclaw._ She thought, crouching down. A small mouse was eating nuts directly in front of her. Squirrelflight bunched her muscles, preparing to jump. _I can't keep it secret forever._ She thought, stepping on a twig. _Mouse-dung!_ She thought, running towards the mouse. The small animal let out a chorus of squeaks, running for a small hole at the base of the tree. Squirrelflight slammed her paw down, killing it. _I can't hunt with it on my mind. I was lucky to catch this mouse._ The new deputy quickly thanked Starclan. _As deputy, I need to be able to support my clan._ She thought with a pang of guilt. _I stole Brambleclaw's position. He's probably mad at me. But I still need to tell him._ She sighed. _I need to tell Brambleclaw that I'm expecting his kits._


	8. Squirrelflight again!

**A/N: yay! short chapter about Squirrelflight!**  
Squirrelflight quietly padded into camp, scanning the clearing for Brambleclaw. The sun was setting, washing the clearing in orange light. _Everything is so pretty!_ She thought, smiling. The new deputy finally gave up looking and grabbed a small mouse from the fresh-kill pile. Squirrelflight quickly finished her meal. Still no sign of Brambleclaw. _He's probably hunting or on border patrol._ She reasoned, padding over to the warrior's den. Squirrelflight curled up in her nest, ears pricked. But the events of the past day had made her tired and she soon fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: This chapter is basically an author's note. Leet me just say I'm very sorry about not posting in a VERY long time. School and all the activities I do has been very time-consuming. I will post a new chapter hopefully to all stories I am working on. Though I have been working on two new ones that I think will be WAY better than the ones I'm currently working on ;)**


End file.
